A wide variety of electrical devices are commonly manufactured and used. For example, many electrical devices are routinely used to perform a variety of tasks. Such devices may range in function from simple on/off switches that simply open and close circuits, to complicated devices capable of computing complex problems or transmitting wireless commands for home automation or the like. Some examples of electrical devices may include circuitry, integrated circuits, lights, appliances, computers, game systems, televisions, sound systems, security systems, window coverings, heating and cooling equipment, and the like.
Electrical devices may include a variety of components. Examples of components may include resistors, transistors, capacitors, inductors, transformers, etc. The components may function and/or affect electrical charges and/or signals differently.
In some cases, one or more components may degrade (e.g., wear out) and/or fail due to use. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to avoid and/or reduce component degradation and/or failure.